Geary
Geary is a robot who is one of Velo's Champions in Crash Nitro Kart. His homeworld is Teknee, with his home track being Android Alley. History Crash Nitro Kart Geary's debut was in Crash Nitro Kart, as the champion of Teknee and Velo's final champion. When he is summoned into the arena, Velo introduces him as the pinnacle of robotics, claiming him to be his finest racer. Geary becomes aggressive claiming only a robot can achieve perfection in motion. He attempts to threaten the playable team, but gets distracted by how dirty the platform he was standing on was. He pauses to clean it with the vacuum nozzle from his chest, angering Velo. After he finishes cleaning, he returns his focus to the opposing team, returning to his aggressive mode. He is raced alongside the Cleaning Bots. As weapons, Geary uses cleaning-based items. His signature weapon is a rolling soap sprinkler that not only flattens opposing racers but also leaves them sparkling clean, as well. After the race, Geary is sulking next to a pillar in the arena, complaining in a very whiny tone about his loss. He then notices his hand is dirty, only to realise that then entire arena is "filthy". He scoffs indignantly and starts vacuuming the podium, only to notice the opposing team celebrating in the middle. He turns his hand into a brush and starts cleaning either Crash or Tiny depending on which team is being played as. He immediately stops as Velo begins shouting at him for failing, bottom jaw trembling in fear. Velo then orders Geary to clean the trophy podium and then the entire coliseum as punishment for losing. He can be unlocked in the Game Boy Advance version by beating him in a race on his home track, Android Alley. Stats (GBA only) Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Geary returns in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled as an unlockable character. He is a Balanced-class racer and is unlocked via purchase in the Pit Stop for 1,500 Wumpa Coins. Stats Characteristics Personality Geary is the most trusted and loyal racer that Velo has. Velo even gives him the most praise and respect for his races, saying that only very few have gotten the chance to challenge Geary. It also seems that out of all the racers Velo has, Geary seems to fear him the most; such as trembling when Velo shouts at and scolds him for his failure against the opposing team. Described as the pinnacle of robotics, Geary also seems very "high strung" about his robotic design, saying that only a robot can achieve perfection in motion. During some events, Geary constantly changes his mood, from being quite focused and determined, to being furious and destructive. This causes Geary to have his downfalls. Geary is also known to be a clean freak, as shown when he was cleaning up the arena and even went as far as scrubbing down Crash and Tiny. During cleaning mode, he's notably nicer, polite, and a good sport. This is shown as he claps for the winner during that mode, holding that distinction aside from Megumi. He also doesn't harbor any prejudice against organic beings in that mode, as he cleans Crash and Tiny without any discrimination or irony. Physical Appearance Geary is a robot made out of a shiny bronze metal. He has a round dome on his chest, which contains a nozzle for his built-in vacuum. His forearms are much wider than his hands, allowing him to withdraw his hands back into his arms and come back out with a cleaning brush hidden within. He has glowing green eyes while in cleaning mode, but they turn red while in his more aggressive racing mode. The only noticeable change made for Nitro-Fueled was the dome on his chest being turned bright red. Quotes Crash Nitro Kart: *"Stop distracting me!" *"Do you mind?" *"Oh, when will you learn?" *"Silly pest!" *"Ooh my, you are a pest!" *"Ooh, not good, heh... That Earthling is closing fast..." *"Oh, dear... Now I must DEMOLISH YOU!" *"Oh, bother... That grimy EARTHLING IS WINNING!" *"How am I losing? What did I do wrong?" *"Make one mistake... And I WILL pass you!" *"Wash, wax, win!" *"Hmm, I missed a spot!" *"You can't defeat perfection!" *"Why try...Machines will always win!" *"Spotless?" *"Cha-ching!" Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled: *"Spotless!" *"Stop that!" *"A futile effort." *"Shoo! You're making a mess!" *"I'm right behind you!" *"Stay away, you filthy thing!" *"Eat vacuum dust!" *"Deploying Sanitary Reinforcement!" *"Why try? Machines will ALWAYS win!" *"How can a non-machine win?! CHEATER!" Appearances *''Crash Nitro Kart'' *''Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled'' Gallery See: Geary/Gallery Trivia *Geary's original and internal name is "Otto". *Currently, he is the only character in the base roster of "Nitro-Fueled" who lacks a legendary skin. es:Geary fr:Geary ja:ギアリー pt:Geary pt-br:Geary ru:Гири Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Crash Nitro Kart Bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Challenges Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Robotic Enemies Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled